Takeshi Asakura/Zi-O
In 2002, was . Seventeen years later, a new Rider Fight begins and Asakura returns as Ouja once more. History Rider Time Ryuki Advent Again Takeshi Asakura was among 13 people mysteriously kidnapped into the Mirror World and forced to join a survival battle royale. Unlike the other ones, he still kept his memories and quickly transformed into Kamen Rider Ouja. On the 4th day, he confronted Kamen Rider Knight, who he claimed to be his archenemy. During their fight, Ouja was ambushed by a monster but it was intercepted by Kamen Rider Zolda. As Knight engaged the monster, Ouja confronted the newly appeared Rider, but Zolda quickly detransformed, revealing himself to be Goro Yura. Realizing him to be the lackey of Shuichi Kitaoka, Asakura took his leave, but Yura insisted to follow him as a servant, even when Asakura violently beat him. Later, Asakura accepted Yura as his servant and had him prepare a meal for him. Appealled by Yura's cooking skill, Asakura promised that he would spare Yura for the time being. On the 5th day, when Shinji Kido's group was betrayed by Kamen Rider Raia and attacked by Scissors, Gai and Tiger, Ouja suddenly appeared and used a Final Vent kick to murder Tiger. When Ouja tried to strike a helpless Shinji Kido, he was intercepted by Kamen Rider Knight. . Another Alternative As Knight blocked the strike, Ouja joined the battle with Gai and Scissors. Zolda activated his Final Vent, causing a huge explosion, with Ouja laughing right beside him. On the 6th day, Asakura was seen eating some food prepared by Goro. He was pleased at the food as usual, but he still could not understand why Goro was serving him, as Asakura was Kitaoka's enemy. He thought that Kitaoka may "turn in his grave" should he know Goro was his servant. Asakura admitted he had never actually hated Kitaoka, but it was Kitaoka who hated him. He then remarked that "hatred is a thing that you can trust". As Asakura was the seemingly only participant with memory still intact, Ren and Shinji came to his place to ask him about the past. Asakura's only response was that their past was fighting and killing each other, and they were destined to keep fighting and killing like that for eternity. Some time later, an outraged Ouja was looking for Ren and Shinji, telling them to come out and entertain him more. Ouja started to strike random objects in a fit of rage, but the two Riders were still nowhere to be found. A vexed Asakura later vented his anger on Goro due to having nobody to fight with. He threatened to kill Goro if Goro did not find an opponent for him right away. Just at that moment, Dark Shinji came and offered to "play" with Asakura. Finally happy with a chance to fight, Asakura transformed and charged at Dark Shinji. The two fought a brief while before Knight appeared and attacked Ouja, remarking that Kido's opponent was not the madman but him. Ouja was amused, and began fighting Knight. Knight told Ouja that he was merely wanting to die, then used his Final Vent on him right after, fatally wounding Ouja, forcing him to flee. As Goro found his "master" on the verge of death due to the attack, he used the Magna Visor in human form to shoot at Ouja. It was revealed here that Goro's memory about the past was also intact like Asakura, and that he only agreed to serve and follow Asakura earlier so that he may have a chance to kill him. He had been loyal to Shuichi Kitaoka all along, and he wanted to fulfill his late master's wishes to end Asakura once and for all. Goro transformed into Zolda and used his Shoot Vent to attack Ouja, wounding him even more. Engulfed in flames, Ouja still defiantly charged at Zolda and used his Veno Saber to stab him in the chest. The two combatants were subsequently forced out of their transformations. Asakura was on the ground unconscious. Goro, thinking that he had fulfilled his master's wish, started to disintegrate because of Ouja's inflicted stab wound. Alive A Life However, Asakura was revealed to be alive. He grabbed his Veno Saber in his human form to fight Shinji and Ren. As he was about to kill Shinji, Ren shielded him from the attack and received a mortal wound from Asakura as a result. Asakura, still wanting to fight and kill more and more, screamed in dissatisfaction as he disintegrated. This also made him the ninth eliminated rider and the third survivor of the Rider Fight. After Sougo resets the timeline, his fate is left unknown, but it's presumed that his death was reversed just like the others. Kamen Rider Ouja Ouja Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Ouja. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Veno Saber': 150 t. *'Veno Crash': 300 t. *'Advent: Venosnaker': 250 t. Asekura can transform into Kamen Rider Ouja using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Venosnaker. His Visor is a scepter named the . Ouja's kicking power and running speed are identical to Ryuki's, while his jump punching power and jump height are slightly higher. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Ouja can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Venosnaker's tail. By using Venosnaker's Final Vent, Ouja can execute his primary finisher, the , in which Ouja runs toward the opponent with Venosnaker slithering behind him before jumping into the air. Venosnaker then spits a stream of venom at Ouja, propelling him into a flying bicycle kick that strikes the enemy. Appearances: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes 1-3 Contract Monsters *Venosnaker Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Veno Visor - Ouja's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Relationships * Shuuichi Kitaoka/Zolda: In Rider Time: Ryuki, Asakura admits he has never really hated Kitaoka, but it is Kitaoka who always hates him instead. * Ren Akiyama/Knight: In Rider Time: Ryuki, Asakura states that he and Ren are "so close that they have to kill each other". Asakura finally manages to kill Ren by impaling him with his Sword Vent, but Ren also fatally wounds him with his Final Vent, which ultimately results in his death. * Shinji Kido/Ryuki: In Rider Time: Ryuki, Asakura himself disintegrates in front of Shinji before inflicting him any harm. Behind the scenes Portrayal Takeshi Asakura is portrayed by . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off **''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ***Episode 1: Advent Again ***Episode 2: Another Alternative ***Episode 3: Alive A Life Footnotes See also Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Card Riders Category:Ryuki Characters